


Baby Steps

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Arguing, Caring Jared Padalecki, Compromise, Domestic, Fear, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen knows it's irrational so many years after the accident, but if he lost Jared...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mated [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509452
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty short but I wanted to address this. I may go into further detail in the next installation.

“I SAID _ NO _ !” Jensen’s yell is punctuated by a green tee-shirt flying past Jared’s head. 

The alpha sighs, his shoulders drooping in defeat. 

For the last three weeks, Jared has been trying to convince his mate that it would be fun to take the kids on a road trip following Emily’s last day of school. He remembers how much he enjoyed it as a kid and wants to share the experience with his own. Jensen, however, is adamant. He does not want to be in a car longer than he absolutely has to be. Ever since the car wreck that killed his brother, Jensen no longer feels any pleasure out of driving  _ or  _ riding in a car. Every time they’d visited family for the holidays or special celebrations, they flew. 

“Jen, that’s not fair--” 

Jensen whirls around and glares at his mate. “Why do you care so damn much all of a sudden? You haven’t brought this up in  _ years _ , Jared. Why now?” 

Hoping to placate the angry man, Jared takes a few steps forward. Jensen backs up until he bumped into the nightstand. Message received. 

“Look, Jen, I get it, okay? You don’t like to be in the car--” 

“ _ Why now _ , Jared? You haven’t mentioned this  _ desperate _ need to share a road trip experience with the kids until now. Why this trip, Jare? Why now?” 

That was the last straw. The alpha has had enough of his mate interrupting him. “WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!?” 

The alpha’s roar surprises them both, but Jensen recovers first. His eyes narrow and he stalks toward Jared. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ use that crap on me.” 

Jared’s no longer just frustrated. Now, he’s feeling angry as well. Angry at Jensen for talking over him. Angry because his mate won’t let him share this with their children. Angry at himself for losing his temper. 

It builds inside of him until he can’t stop it. 

“IT’S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!” 

Jensen opens his mouth, but Jared snaps, “Do not interrupt me.” 

The unhappy omega huffs and crosses his arms but stays silent. 

“For the last six years of our lives, I let you decide, Jensen. I never picked a fight because I knew how much it upset you. I wanted you to be happy so we flew.” 

Jensen sinks onto the edge of their bed. “I lost Josh, Jare…”

The pain through their bond is intense but Jared pushes through it to kneel in front of his mate. He grabs Jensen’s hands in his and speaks softly. 

“I know you did, Jen. But that was almost seven years ago.” 

The omega sighs and shakes his head, “I know. It just feels so… every time I get in the car. I can’t lose them, baby. You three are my world. If I Iost you-- ” his voice breaks and he can’t get the last part out verbally. 

_ I wouldn’t want to live. _

“Aw, babe. It’s okay. I’m right here. Emily and Danny are fine. We’re okay, Jen.” 

“Josh and I weren’t even on the road for more than twenty minutes, Jare. God, being on the road for  _ hours _ ? I don’t know if I can handle that…” 

“What about if we took breaks? You know, we could stop to see attractions or make a pitstop at the rest areas? Maybe even pack a little picnic?” 

Jensen still looks uncertain, but his posture isn’t as tense. The alpha takes it as a good sign. 

“We’ll make sure everything is good with the car before we leave and pack lots of extra supplies. Em can bring her coloring book and we’ll double-check the seat connections before putting either of them in the car.” 

As Jared speaks, he trails his thumb across the back of his mate’s hand, cups his face. 

A timid nod from Jensen, then green eyes meet his. 

“Okay. Baby steps, right?” 

Jared smiles and leans forward to kiss him. 

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided if I want to write about the road trip or not. 
> 
> What do you guys think? Do you want to read about that? Fair warning, it would be angsty as heck.


End file.
